1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aid for pulling on and off elastic stockings, in particular therapeutic elastic stockings.
2) Discussion of the Prior Art
A therapeutic elastic stocking or support stocking is frequently applied as medical aid for users with varicose veins and other vascular problems. For a good therapeutic effect the support stocking must exert a great tensioning force on the leg. Owing to the desired great tensioning force the user encounters problems when pulling on and pulling off the elastic stocking.
An aid for pulling on elastic stockings is known from NL 8902619. The known aid comprises a flexible tube-like peripheral body of a smooth material with an insertion end for a foot, the peripheral body being provided with a lining of a smooth material. The lining is attached to the peripheral body at the position of the insertion end and can otherwise be moved freely relative to the peripheral body from an inward folded position, in which the lining is situated in the peripheral body, to an outward folded position in which the lining is situated outside the peripheral body.
When pulling on a therapeutic stocking the user places his/her foot via the insertion end into the aid, with the lining in inward folded position, until the toe reaches the outer end of the lining and the peripheral body covers a part of the leg. An elastic stocking with open toe part is then slid over the aid arranged round the leg, wherein only a small force need be exerted because of the easy sliding of the elastic stocking over the smooth material of the peripheral body. When the aid is removed, after the therapeutic elastic stocking has been pulled on, by pulling the peripheral body or a pulling member fastened thereto at the position of the toe part, the lining is as it were peeled off over itself until it reaches the outward folded position and the aid is fully pulled away from under the elastic stocking. Hardly any frictional contact occurs here between the leg and the aid.
A drawback of the known aid is that it cannot be used to once again remove an elastic stocking present on the leg. An elastic stocking must however be removed daily and, because the stocking fits so tightly onto the leg, pulling off the stocking also requires great force, among other reasons because the stocking has to be pulled off the leg and along the heel of the foot, thereby encountering high friction. Also a frequent occurrence is that the stockings are damaged as they are pulled off because for instance they hook behind a fingernail.
The invention has for its object to provide an aid for the purpose of pulling on elastic stockings, which aid can also serve to remove elastic stockings from the leg with little exertion of force.